Okaerinasai
by lissatan
Summary: Ed managed to pass through the Gates and returned to his own world. Yet, everyone had moved on, with on place for a Fullmetal Alchemist to enter. Slight AU in where the events in the movie did not happen.


**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Warning: Slight mention of BL.**

**Pairing: RussellxEd**

**Summary: Ed managed to pass through the Gates and returned to his own world. Yet, everyone had moved on, with no place for a Fullmetal Alchemist to enter.**

**Author's note: When I watched the particular episodes where Russell appeared in the anime, all I could think of was: "God, they're possible." RoyxEd is still my favourite but really, these two caught my muses and threatened them to write this story.**

He was happy

He was happy. He really was.

Everything was finally ok.

The country was free from the clutches of the horrifying Dante and her homunculus minions. The policy had been changed to democracy, though the influence of the fuhrer and his military never weakened. More like now, the parliament and the military coexist side by side, assisting each other to improve the mechanism of governance. The current fuhrer was none other than the sly and cunning Roy Mustang. His secretary would be none other than his wife, the ever competent Riza Hawkeye. No one else could successfully keep the fuhrer from slacking, well not as effective as his beloved wife. All his former subordinates were still under him but all of them were now holding important posts.

Moving away from politics and the military, Hughes' family seemed to fairing just as well, if not better than before. His wife now owned a bakery which was famed throughout central. No one did not know The Military's Bakery. Hughes Favourite was a huge success and a public choice of cake. His daughter seemed to be a genius just as he had predicted, enrolling in school two years earlier than the usual age. The Rockbells were fine and dandy. Grandma Rockbell was sill hale and hearty while Winry had blossomed into a beautiful flower. A tough flower at that. But nothing which her boyfriend could not handle. After all, he was none other than the renowned Alchemist, Alphonsus Elric. In fact, she seemed to be demure and pleasant whenever when he was around. Al, had that kind of calming effect on everyone.

As for Al himself, he was now working mostly on plants with the Fletcher Tringham. Together, they made one heck of a team, making breakthroughs in the field of flora to help improve the country's agriculture.

Yeah, everyone had settled down just fine.

He should be extremely happy and grateful.

So why was there tears in his eye?

Why did he felt so lost?

Lonely…

_What did I come back for? They don't need me to turn up and mess up their life again, especially Al. I should just quietly disappear into thin air. No, the world does not need the Fullmetal Alchemist any longer._

The golden orbs blinked away the stray tears. Quietly, he turned away from the light and laughter of the Rockbell residence. At first, he had made up his mind to leave without this last look. But the temptation of his old dearest home and family proved to be too much to resist. Drawn to it like a moth, he had lingered in the shadows to observe his beloved family members interact. Grandma Rockbell was smoking while reading the day's newspaper. Winry was cleaning up the table while Al was talking amiably with his partner Alex.

_Sayonara minna. _

As he was walking down the familiar dirt path, confident that it would be his last time, his mind still on the warm house and its occupants, a known voice called up, shock thick in the vocalisation, "Ed?! Is that you? ED!"

Edward looked up in surprise. "Russell?" he whispered.

Fear gripped his entire being. There he was, making a resolution to disappear permanently from their lives, and now, he had carelessly bumped into Fletcher's older brother, Russell.

_Terrific work, Edward Elric._

He turned to escape but after a few steps, he was embraced from behind by strong muscular arms. A voice, thick with emotion whispered into his ears, "You came back. You finally came back."

It was overflowing with longing, gratefulness and love. So much that it pierced through his heart. Finally, here, someone had missed him and wanted him to come back. Waited for him to come back.

His limbs went limp and he dropped into the strong embrace. Tears that he had held back at all cost, fooling himself, sprung out. With a crack voice he answered, "Ah… Tadaima."


End file.
